When first discovered by J. R. Poinsett in Mexico in 1828, the poinsettia was noted for its vivid coloration which varied between scarlet, pink, and white; however, it has since demonstrated a unique ability to mutate, and horticulturists have produced from this member of the Spurge family a wide variety of new cultivars.
In 1976, John Fantom was issued a patent to a Poinsettia having variegated red and pink bracts (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,889). In this cultivar, the bracts are brick red and the pink is in the form of spots and blotches.
Variations on this red-pink theme are also covered by F. Fruehwirth in patents which claim a dark red and light pink coloration (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,308), red with pink flecks (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,230), and "bi-colored red and pink" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,771).
To the discoverer's knowledge, there has not previously been patented a cultivar of Poinsettia which has solely red and white bract colors and the other characteristics of the plant of this disclosure and one lacking pink bract shades as the plant herein disclosed.
It is anticipated that the plant of this discovery will be sold under the trademark SAN-T-CLAUS.